1. Technical Field
This device relates to levers and lid retainment devices that are used to prop and hold lids and doors open by use of an elongated stick-like element with integral attachment lid engagement fittings.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to a variety of tubular stick-like elements that engage and hold lids and doors open, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,228,737, 6,244,650 and a trash container lid holder as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,317.